Betrayal, friendship and true love
by si-fi babe 23
Summary: Jess finds out about vicky's and Aidens affair but it brings her and chris back together.
1. Chapter 1

I do not hold the rights to any of the characters they all remain the property of whoever owns waterloo road.

Set season 7 Jess/Chris paring with a little Vicky and Ronan

Summary: Jess finds out about Vicky and Aiden's affair but it brings her and Chris back together.

_Words in italics is characters thoughts _

This is my first fanfic let me know what you think

Betrayal, friendship, and truelove

Chapter one

Jess had always thought Vicky would never do this to her she was supposed to be her best friend

"_How could she do it sleep around with my boyfriend and Vicky was engaged to Ronan he absolutely adored her and to actually make out with Aiden with us both in the other room." _Jess thought

It started like any other school day jess got up, had breakfast Aiden picked her up they met up with Ronan and Vicky on the way to school went to lessons. When Ronan had an idea of them all going back to his and Vicky's flat to watch the fast five movie Ronan had downloaded.

"So you guys coming over ours later, we could watch the new fast five movie" said Ronan

"I didn't know it was on DVD yet"

"Its not Jess but I downloaded it last night, me and Vick's were gunna watch it later so you two up for it"

"Well I'm up for it later what about you jess" Aiden said

"Okay but you guys better have popcorn"

"Cool I'll pick some up on the way back home"

"Vick's are you okay, you're a bit quite"

"Yeah I'm fine Jess just thinking"

"Right class settle down today you have a mock exam first and then I have an experiment to show you" said Chris mead

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh jus..."

"Please don't make me separate you two, keep the chatter till after class "

"Sorry sir"

"That's okay Vick's just shh both of you "

While they were doing the mock exam Vicky kept looking at Aiden with a guilty look she didn't know why it started, she really loved Ronan they were set to be married and there was no one else she would rather be with but Aiden had this charm about him that Vicky could not resist, But Jess really like him and after all she had been though Jess deserved some happiness.

But then Vicky thought.

_It always seems easy for Jess most guys just go for her Finn, Jonah, Mr. mead even now sometimes I could swear jess looks at him and even flirts with him, the rest of the class don't notice but I do, maybe it's because I know what really happed I know Mr. Mead didn't take advantage and it's different from Jonah and Mrs. Montoya._

_I wonder if Jess even actually like Aiden or is it just another game to get Mr. Mead jealous it wouldn't surprise me._

Suddenly Vicky was pulled out of her thought by Mr. Mead

"Vicky are you okay you don't seem to be concentrating "

"Umm yeah I'm fine sorry guess I just started day dreaming it won't happen again sir"

"If something's bothering you can always talk to me "

"It's nothing sir honestly"

"Well okay but enough day dreaming "

"Right you have ten minutes left class"

Jess herd what Chris was saying to Vicky and knew something is and has been bothering her, for the past couple of weeks she been off, quite, part of jess thought maybe it was Ronan and his proposal but something told her it was something else Jess knew she would have to talk to her after all that's what friends are for, right to help with problems.

"Right times up guys put you pens down and pass you test to the front"

"Pisst Vicks are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What did Mr. Mead Want?"

(_Knowing full well what Chris was saying to her.)_

"Oh nothing just making sure I was alright nothing important"

_"Why does she always want to know what Mr. Mead wants what does she think he's going to ask if she and Aiden are serious."_

"If you could all make you way to the front and gather round so all can see."

All the class started moving to the front, Ronan and Vicky were in the middle with the others all around and Aiden and Jess were at the side of Mr. Mead's desk.

"Right so first this is what we do..."

Chris started talking explaining what chemicals they were using and what will, should happen every now and then he would ask the class a question about a certain chemical, but he also notice the way Vicky was looking at Aiden and vice versa he started wondering maybe that was what the matter is but hoping he was wrong Jess was her best friend and she was engaged to Ronan, Vicky was not the type to mess around "_was she?"_he thought.

He notice the way Aiden had his hand on Jess hand and suddenly felt a twang of jealousy run over him

"_Stop it Chris you can't think like that she's your student but if he hurts her I swear ill... no stop it's none of you business."_He thought

To be honest Chris had tried to get over Jess but when he first met her he really thought she was someone he could get to know and it hurt him when he found out who she was.

Then all of the sudden their eyes met and lingered just a few minutes more than they properly should, but not enough for anyone to notice well except Vicky who did notice

"_I knew it, there is still something there between them and she's with Aiden and she doesn't even care but than I guess I don't really either, god what's the matter with me."_

Five minutes later Chris finished the experiment just as the bell ringed

"Right remember, your homework's due tomorrow and I expect everyone's in on time you've had plenty of time enjoy the rest of your afternoon and see you tomorrow."

"Jess can I have a word with you a minute."

Jess looked at Vicky who looked at her.

"Sure I'll catch you guys up"

Chris waited for everyone else to vacate the room then he turned and faced Jess and for a moment they just looked at each other.

"Umm have I done something wrong?"

"uh oh no its just I'm sort of worried about Vicky she wasn't really concentrating today which is out of character and I was wondering has she said anything to you, do you know if she alright?."

"I guess she's okay though she has been umm... well... sort of not herself for the past few weeks I'm kind of getting worried myself."

Seeing how unsettled Jess looked he gently took her hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs, Jess looked up and saw him with a symperphised smile on his face

"Listen I think you should talk to her try and find out what's bothering her before its starts interfering with her work and I'm here if you or she needs someone to talk to."

Jess nodded along then looked at their hands.

"_He hasn't let them go maybe he still likes me"_

They both looked at each other not saying a word, Jess was about to say something when Karen walked in the room. Both Chris and Jess removed their hands from each other quickly and steped away from each other before anyone could suspect something was going on not that anything was going on.

"Ahh Vicky said you were here is everything okay."

"Everything's fine mum ch... Mr. Mead was just asking me about Vick's she just doesn't seem herself."

"Ohh is she ill or something like that."

"No I don't think it's that Karen she just wasn't concentrating and seemed really distracted I was just asking Jess to see if she could get her to talk to her."

"Do you want me to have a word with her?"

"No no mum its okay really I'll do it if she won't talk to me than."

"She won't want to talk to anybody else."

Jess nodded her head.

"Look me and rob are going out tonight and harry's staying at a friend's so..."

"I'll be fine mum I'm going round to Vick's and Ronan's to watch a film with Aiden so i'll be fine just make sure you have a good time and be back before twelve."

"When did you become the parent? Karen laughingly said

"Well I better be going promised to catch Vic,ks up see you later mum, bye sir."

"Bye jess have a nice eveing."Chris said

They glacened at each other for a few seconds and then jess was gone.

Karen looked at Chris and was even more suspicious she could swear when she came in here they were holding hands but she thought it might have just been her imagngine.

But seeing the quick glance and noticing how neverous they were acting she couldn't help wander if maybe there was more going on.

She always knew that Chris and Jess could never have the normal teacher and student relationship but she never thought Chris would betray her trust after all, even though he was not aware of Jess true age, she should of reported it but knowing it would probably spell the end of his career Karen decided not to plus he always did have her back even when he didn't agree with her, the funny thing about it, Chris was a nice guy and she knew he would never hurt Jess intentionally and was probably better than most guys out there and under different circumstances she would of not minded so much if they had a relationship, sure he was a bit older than Jess but that's not always important but things were not different, and after the Francesca and Jonah fiasco she could just not let this go,

She didn't think Chris would betray her trust like this but after what she just saw she couldn't be certain if he had.

"So you want to tell me what that was all about Chris."

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Jess."

"Me and Jess, we told you we were talking about Vicky."

"_God please don't say she saw the way I was looking and holding her hand I've always tried to becarefull around Jess not to let my feeling get in the way but I really liked her when we first met and still do."_

"I saw the way you two looked at each other and I'm pretty sure when I came in here you both were holding hands."

"_They clearly where it's written all over his face, I trusted you."_

"look there is nothing going on between me and Jess we've done nothing inappropriate I promise you Karen I know how lucky I am you didn't report me and I love working here I would never betray your trust again I promise."

_"Oh she looks like she's going to kill me_."

Karen took a deep breath before answering him she needed to think and cool down a bit.

"Look Chris I know you would never hurt her and I understand you could never have a normal teacher relationship with her, but I will warn you now becarfull Chris she's still your student and I know what Jess can be like. Now I got to go there are still a few things I have to do before I can go home, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow bye."

As soon as Karen left Chris thought to himself,

"_that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be and I'm kind of getting the impression that she wouldn't mind so much if I did have a relationship with Jess if it wasn't for the fact that I'm her teacher but I am so even if I wanted to I couldn't plus Karen trusts me and I can't lose that trust again."_

Chris went back to finishing cleaning and packing away everything. he put the pile of mock tests in his bag ready to take home to mark later on. tonight just a cosy night in some Chinese food and an evening of marking papers sometimes he wished he had someone to talk to and be with but he never seem to have much luck with woman first there was Rachel who was only interested in that one night. Kim he understood in some ways with Kim she just had another man's baby and even though he was prepared to help raise it, he did understand where she was coming from .Then there was Jess the one he really liked and the one he could not really ever have so as he finished putting everything away, he grabbed his coat and bag and made his way home.

"_Maybe one day I'll find someone."_

A while later back at the fisher house hold Jess and Vicky were up in Jesses room being very quite, harry was packing his bags to stay round his mates up and Karen had just got back home and stared to get ready for her date with rob.

"_He doesn't seem to like Aiden dating I wonder why? should I mention him going round to Vicky's and Ronan's but then they are just watching a film, unless its just him dating Jess though I do get the impression that there's something else. Oh well I'm sure he'll tell me when he feels ready."_

Karen went up stairs to have a shower when she notice Jess had the door open and was at her desk, Vicky was on the bed doing their homework but neither were talking normally you couldn't get them to shut up, but here they were being so quite she notice the way jess would now and then look at Vicky like she wanted to say something to her and could see Vicky was worried about something.

"_Maybe they were only really talking about Vicky."_

"Is everything okay in here girls.

"Yeah were fine just finishing are homework for tomorrow." jess said

"Anything you want before I hit the shower."

"No I'm fine."

"Vicks."

"Uhh oh no I'm fine thank you."

"Are you okay Vicks."

"I'm fine Mrs. Fisher just you know homework and all."

"Right okay well got to get ready oh and Vicky."

"Yes."

"When we're not at school you can just call me Karen okay."

"Okay."

"Jess can I have a quite word with you a minute."

"Sure mum."

Jess followed Karen down the stairs into the lounge and was wondering what her mum would want she seemed to be acting a little bit odd was it to do with Vicky or was it going to be about her and Chris.

"_I know we had a kind of a moment but nothing happened he was just showing concern for Vicky and I mean when was that ever a crime plus I'm with Aiden now. I would never cheat on him especially knowing what my dad did to my mum. Though if Chris did want to... no stop it Jess he made it quite clear nothing could or will ever happen."_

"So mum what going on."

"I was just wondering how Vicky is you both seemed really quite up stairs and normally you're so chatty."

"nothings wrong I mean it's like I said earlier she's been acting wired over the last few weeks I don't know what's the matter I tried to talk to her but she just said nothings the matter I think she's feeling guilty over something."

"Do you think its Ronan has something happened between them."

"I don't think so he so happy I think its something else."

"Well I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready."

"You're properly right."

"Now what about you and Chris jess he's your teacher."

"wh... what do you mean there's nothing going on."

"I saw you holding hands earlier and the way you were looking at each other."

"look there is nothing going on he was just concerned about Vicky I'm with Aiden now."

"so you don't feel anything for him then."

"well I...umm...I."

"I knew it you do don't you."

"ssh mum Vicks up stairs, yes I do like him still a little bit."

"_oh my god did I just admit to my mum that I like my teacher I can't believe it she is so going to kill me and Chris what will she do to him it's not as if he cares for me like that."_

"so you do still harbour feelings for him Jess I thought we talked about this he's your teacher."

"I know that mum but when we first met I didn't and we haven't done anything he doesn't even see me like that anymore."

"_surly she must have known the way he was looking at her, perhaps it was all innocent."_

"look I just want you to be careful if someone else had saw that earlier they would of been trouble Chris is a good teacher and one of only I really trust I don't want loose him because of what happened between you two."

" mum I'm only going to say this once there is nothing going on between me a Chris we were just talking about Vick's that all."

"okay I believe you, now go and finish your homework before you go out."

" and you better get ready before rob comes to pick you up, oh and mum wear that blue dress you got the other week it really suits you."

Jess went back up stairs to Vicky while Karen pondered on what Jess just said she had just admitted to still liking her teacher but Karen did believe nothing was going on now but that's not saying something wouldn't happened in the future.

"_as long as nothing happens while she's still at school there's not much I can do but hopefully she'll stop feeling something but how could she not see the way he was looking at her."_

Time was getting on and Karen still had to get showered and dress it was now half past six and rob would be here at sever so she went up stairs jumped in the shower ten minutes later she was out.

"I'm going back to Vicky's now see you later oh and harry went to Tim's while you were in the shower love you."

"bye Jess, Vicky have a nice evening."

"you too mum."

And then Karen carried on getting ready for her date while jess and Vicky went to the flat not knowing that their friendship was about to tested to the limit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris Mead sat at home eating Chinese food and marking tests he had four classes today with three of them sitting mock tests he had just finished one set and was now on the second lot first was Ronan a B plus,

"_Ronan has defiantly improved I would have only thought of a c."_

Next to mark was jess she got an A

"_She always does do well never anything below a B."_

He then marked others Aiden had only gotten a D but that didn't surprise him but when he came to mark Vicky's that did

"_only an E there defiantly has to be something wrong she can do so much better normally she is a B student or higher I just hope it has nothing to do with Aiden I don't know why but I don't like that kid and jess could do so much better...she should be with me...no stop it Chris you can't think like that."_

Chris was really starting to worry he had to stop thinking of Jess like that she was his student and nothing more, they may of had a little moment earlier but that was it. Nothing more than a moment. Maybe he was a bit jealous of jess and Aiden and that why he didn't like him but he thought of the way him and Vicky was looking at each other and couldn't help but think.

"_maybe there is something going on between them there was defiantly chemistry with them and rob has mentioned to me his son can be a bit of a player, but why would Vicky do that to jess...no stay out of it it's not my business and it may not be true."_

Why Chris pondered more on what was going on with Vicky and why she was starting to fail again in his lessons, he did not realise how much to the truth he was.

Meanwhile Karen was having such a lovely time with rob, it was good to be dating again she told herself plus rob was nice and funny and so much more educated than anyone realised and he was great, with the kids especially Kyle stack he managed to get through to him, no teacher could do that.

"How are you enjoying you food."

"Oh its wonderful rob."

"You seem a little distracted."

"Oh it's nothing...it's just jess I'm a little worried about her."

"What has my son done I said no dating told him to keep his head down I'm not baling him out again."

"whoa whoa its nothing to do with Aiden I don't think, Vicky is being quite and jess is getting close with someone I'd rather she didn't and what do you mean by baling Aiden out why what did he do."

"Okay I guess I should tell you I mean if we're going to work we need trust right."

"Agreed."

"Well you know how I haven't approved of Aiden and jess relationship."

"Yes was thinking maybe you don't like jess."

"Oh no it's not that, jess a good kid, it's just I'd rather Aiden was studying."

"Well that's not bad, but what happed for you to bail him out."

"Okay you may not like what I'm going to say but, at Aiden's last school he got a girl pregnant, and it wasn't even his girlfriend it was her best friend."

"What... I don't believe it, and your telling me this now I don't want jess getting hurt she's been through so much."

"Hey I don't want her getting hurt either she's a good kid but it's not the sort of thing you spread round, now you see why I don't want him dating."

"Yeah I guess I can see why, so what happened with you know the girl."

"Well everyone found out about it so his girlfriend broke up with him, can't blame her though and well you see this may be the part you don't really like."

"Well what."

" the girls dad is kind of a nut case I mean her mother died when she was young and she didn't want her farther finding out, nor did she want the baby so I paid for her to have an abortion,"

"You paid for her abortion and you didn't tell her father."

"I told you he's nuts he would have killed Aiden, not that I would blame him, but the girl Trish was her name she didn't want him knowing, i had to respect her wishes and she really didn't want the baby."

"That might be so but there are other people you or she could have talked to, counsellors for starters and what if somthing had gone wrong her dad would have found out. Did he find out?"

"yeah I know but I was also thinking of Aiden he's too young to be a dad and I don't want him making the same mistakes I did, I mean I nether got a girl knocked up but I didn't stay in school and I want him to have a education and no he never found out."

"Well I can understand that but what makes you think he would be stupid enough to do that again."

"Because even before that happened he was becoming a bit of a player and I warned him that something could happen but he never listens to me."

"What kid's do, I mean the problems I've had with Jess and Bex ran away for over a year which didn't help, but I would never make them shelve their responsibility."

"I guess your right I should have made him stand up to his actions but I only wanted to protect him."

"I can understand that I would do anything to protect my kids."

"So who's this person that you don't want jess getting close to?"

"Ohh it's nothing really I mean something happed a while ago and well I guess it doesn't matter."

"Well it must be for you to be concerned I mean, tell me I might be able to help."

"I don't think you could; besides it properly really is nothing."

"It's okay you don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Rob said with a disappointed look on his face _"I trust her why can't she trust me."_

"It's not that I ..."

Karen looked at rob saw the look of disappointment on his face

"_Well he did share a big secret with me so it can't hurt to tell him."_

"Okay look I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I won't say a word you can trust me."

"I know."

There was a slight pause before Karen began to explain what happed between jess and Chris last year and rob was surprised at first that Karen didn't report him, but when she said how jess had lied about her age and Chris had no idea who she was, he could understand why she didn't. It wasn't really Chris fault and he was a good teacher plus the kids did respect him, and he did have Karen's back.

"So you think there could be feeling still their between them."

"You should have seen them earlier the way they were holding hands and the way they were looking at each other."

"Have you confronted them?"

" yes and they both deny anything's going on just said they were worried about Vicky, and I do believe them but I can't get rid of this feeling that they still care about one and another."

"look you're a great head teacher and I believe you have great instants if you think there's something between them then you properly right but Chris is a caring person and as you said when they first met they had no idea who the other was so..."

"So they may always be a little something between them which I can do nothing about."

"Yes and you don't think he'll betray your trust do you."

"No I don't think he would."

"Right then we'll stop worrying; now you're out with me so let's stop talking about our kids and their problems and just have a good time."

"You know that's the best offer I've had all day."

Mean while Jess, Vicky, Ronan and Aiden were at the flat watching fast five eating popcorn and having a good time Ronan was laying on the sofa with Vicky in-between his legs and jess was curled up on a chair with Aiden sitting in front of her on the floor.

It was a nice little flat the lounge was quite big and two reasonable sized bedrooms with a bathroom and separate kitchen though it was a bit small,

Jess was thinking how nice it would be to live on her own at least she wouldn't have her mum telling what to do twenty-four-seven, I mean she knew her mum was only looking out for her and she did feel lucky to have a mum well and a dad even though his living in London now. And did feel sorry for Vicky not to have either but she did have her and Ronan.

But while they were watching the film her mind drifted back to earlier with Chris and how he held her hands and was looking at her.

"_Stop it jess he's your teacher, he was only showing concern for Vicky and I'm with Aiden now I really like him he's sweet and nice."_

Vicky kept looking at Aiden and was now really starting to feel guilty she had been quite all day really not that Ronan seemed to notice, he could be so Dum sometimes which was one of the reasons she really liked him and loved him, but yet she was seeing Aiden behind not only Ronan's back but also Jess and now it was getting to much, jess was already asking questions and even Mr. mead was begging to suspect. And jess was happy with Aiden so Vicky made up her mind she would end it with Aiden before anyone found out, but knowing how difficult it was keeping secrets at waterloo road she was wondering how long it would before the truth came out anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while but I've been ill,**

**Promise to up load chapter 3 in a few days. Xx**


End file.
